


White Collar IN SPACE!

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Космическая АУ, и этим все сказано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar IN SPACE!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Collar IN SPACE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635050) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Выход из гиперпространства в контролируемую пиратами область пространства всегда нес в себе риск, но экран был пуст, за исключением брошенного грузового корабля, который они и искали. Но Питер не торопился расслабляться, пока Джонс, сидящий за сканерами, не поднял большой палец.

– Похоже, всё чисто, сэр.

– Поехали, – сказал Питер Диане, и она кивнула, с привычной легкостью опуская руки на пилотскую консоль.

Поисково-спасательный корабль Галактического патруля «Таурус» провел поисковым лучом по корпусу брошенного звездолета. В глаза Питеру бросились явные следы обстрела. Как он и боялся: не неисправность гиперпространственных двигателей, но атака пиратов.

Брошенное судно числилось межпланетным грузовиком четвертого класса, с минимальным экипажем и в основном автоматическими защитными системами. По крайней мере, можно было надеяться, что на борту окажется не слишком много пострадавших. Он ненавидел возиться с телами; это была самая его нелюбимая часть работы. Ему нравилось расследование, выяснение обстоятельств случившегося и поиск пропавших кораблей в малоизученных областях галактики. Но иногда бывало и так: обобранный пиратами грузовик, пропавший недели назад.

По крайней мере, шансы, что пираты оставались неподалеку, был невелик. Попадание в свидетели нападения неизбежно привело бы к поединку, выиграть который «Таурусу» не хватало ни людей, ни вооружения. Питер глянул на свою искусственную руку, невольно шевельнув пальцами биопротеза; память об одном таком сражении на заре его карьеры.

Но это не означало, что путь чист. Пираты славились оставлением всяческих ловушек и прочих неприятных сюрпризов для разыскивающих их властей. Хорошо, что у него была самая лучшая команда среди поисково-спасательного патруля. Питер гордо обвел взглядом маленький мостик «Тауруса».

Диана подвела их кораблик к огромной пробоине в корпусе грузовика. Вокруг плавали обломки.

– Пока всё выглядит спокойно, – доложил Джонс. – Нет ни признаков жизни, ни приятных сюрпризов от наших друзей-пиратов. Единственная странность – аномальная энергетическая сигнатура с нижних палуб корабля.

– Что там внизу?

Джонс вывел на экран схему грузовика.

– Это рядом с двигательным отсеком. Может быть, спасательная капсула; возможно, кто-то из команды выжил. Больше я не могу сказать без телеметрии изнутри.

Разумеется, просто никогда не бывает. Питер проверил заряд пистолета.

– Ну тогда вперед.

***

У них давно сложилась хорошо отработанная система. Джонс управлял патрульным кораблем, а Диана сопровождала Питера. Затянутые в усиленные броней скафандры, они вошли в брошенный звездолет через пробоину в его боку.

Следов сражения внутри оказалось немного, а значит, пираты овладели кораблем достаточно быстро. Оставался вопрос, что им было нужно. Судя по декларации, грузовик вез семена растений на одну из недавно терраформированных планет. Это никак не могло заинтересовать пиратов, если только они не были особо отчаявшимися пиратами. А если сведения Питера были верны, в этом углу пространства всем заправляла команда Келлера. Они были умны, безжалостны и компетентны в том, чем занимались. Если на грузовик напали они, они искали что-то конкретное.

Двигательный отсек был уничтожен, но, следуя указаниям Джонса по комму, Питер и Диана плыли в невесомости по темным коридорам брошенного корабля куда-то в его сторону.

– Вы почти над ним, – сказал Джонс.

– Будь я проклят.

Это _действительно_ оказалась спасательная капсула, и, судя по мигающим огонькам – занятая. Видимо, взрыв ядра двигателя замаскировал ее сигналы, и пираты не заметили ее. Питер и его команда тоже бы не заметили, если бы радиация не успела ослабеть.

Может быть. А может, это ловушка.

– Похоже, её заряд почти на исходе, босс. Кто бы там не был, ему не позавидуешь, – сказала Диана, изучая слабо мигающие огоньки. Она коснулась панели перчаткой скафандра. – Но он еще жив. Едва.

– Надеюсь, это член экипажа, а не один из пиратов.

Но выбора все равно не было; они не могли просто оставить человеческое существо умирать в холодной пустоте межзвездного пространства. Зацепив капсулу крюками, они при помощи мощных сервоприводов скафандров вытащили ее из-под обломков. После этого уже было нетрудно отбуксировать ее обратно к пробоине, где их мог подобрать Джонс.

В грузовом отсеке «Тауруса» Диана просканировала капсулу, пока Питер снимал скафандр.

– Радиации нет, – доложила она. – Можно открывать.

Не впервые Питер пожалел, что у них на борту нет врача. Но они не могли ждать, пока доберутся до цивилизованного космоса. Судя по показаниям, капсула уже почти исчерпала свои ресурсы. Такие капсулы не была предназначены для длительного использования, только на непродолжительные сроки.

Питер приготовил воздушную платформу, распаковал и развернул одеяло, пока Диана разблокировала замки капсулы. Она подняла глаза; Питер кивнул. Диана откинула крышку, и Питер впервые глянул на спасенного ими человека.

…точнее, на то немногое, что смог различить через переплетение проводов и трубок системы жизнеобеспечения капсулы. Впрочем, с открытием крышки активировался автоматический протокол, и трубки с проводами втянулись в бока капсулы. Их таинственный гость оказался темноволосым мужчиной, обнаженным и каменно-неподвижным. Его кожа была ледяной. Питер и Диана вдвоем подняли его, Питер глянул на его лицо – и едва не уронил.

– Что? – спросила Диана.

– Это Нил Кэффри, – сказал Питер, стараясь сохранять голос ровным. Он надеялся, что Диана не заметит.

Диана присвистнула.

– Тот самый Нил Кэффри? Который разыскивается на половине планет освоенной части галактики? Да уж, награда в полмиллиона кредитов сама приплыла в руки – должна признать, жаль, что нам не позволено ее получить. – Она покачала головой. – Что ж, по крайней мере, не придется проводить анализ ДНК, чтобы установить его личность.

Питер, продолжая двигаться на автопилоте, уложил обмякшее тело Нила на воздушную платформу и бережно накрыл одеялом. Он был таким холодным и неподвижным, что казался мертвым; только слабое поднимание и опускание его груди указывали на то, что он все еще жив. Диана прикрепила горсть усиливающих метаболизм наклеек на его плечи, шею и лоб, и вдвоем они потянули платформу в лазарет.

– С вами всё в порядке, босс? – спросила Диана, когда они переложили Нила в одну из лазаретских коек. Похоже, Питер не выглядел таким безразличным, как надеялся.

– Я в норме, – всё равно сказал он и глянул на неподвижное лицо Нила. – Просто я давно знаю Кэффри, вот и всё. Еще до того, как начал работать с вами.

– Вы за ним гонялись, – предположила Диана.

– Среди всего прочего.

Полмиллиона кредитов. Возможно, они только что нашли причину нападения пиратов. Только… если их целью был Кэффри, они бы не сбежали, бросив свою добычу на покинутом корабле. Оставалась возможность, что Нил был _с_ пиратами, но единственное, что Питер знал о нем наверняка – что Нил никогда не прибегал к насилию. Он украл множество вещей, одурачил множество людей и однажды даже провел двадцать четыре часа повелителем собственной планеты, пока не спохватились власти, но физически никого и пальцем не тронул. Питер не мог поверить, что Нил присоединился к пиратской команде – особенно команде Келлера. Такого просто не могло быть.

С другой стороны, что делал Нил Кэффри на обычном грузовом корабле, направлявшемся к захолустной планете на окраине галактики?

– У меня ощущение, что я захочу услышать эту историю, – сказала Диана.

– Позже. – Намного позже, если ему удастся. А лучше бы никогда. – Дальше я справлюсь сам. Почему бы тебе не вернуться наверх и не помочь Джонсу со сканерами?

Диана закатила глаза.

– Замечательно, вся тяжелая работа снова мне.

– Я просмотрю результаты сканирования изнутри корабля, так что не считай, что легко отделалась, – сказал Питер. – Просто не хочу оставлять нашего приятеля Кэффри одного. Он мастер сбегать практически откуда угодно.

– Ну-ну, – сказала Диана. Проблема работы с умной командой: они слишком хорошо тебя знают.

Но она ушла. Питер еще раз проверил Нила, взял себе капсулу кофе и планшет и подтянул к койке кресло. Индикаторы выглядели хорошо; жизненные показатели возвращались в зеленую зону.

– Черт тебя дери, Кэффри, – пробормотал Питер. Всегда заноза в его боку. До сих пор.

Он вызвал результаты сенсорного сканирования, сделанного им с Дианой на борту грузовика, и начал сводить их в свой доклад о катастрофе. С искусственной гравитацией, компенсирующей ускорение, он не ощущал движения корабля, но знал, что Диана и Джонс будут кружить вокруг обломков, продолжая сканирование.

Из койки послышался слабый стон. Питер поспешно отложил планшет и кофе и наклонился над ней.

Веки Нила задрожали. Его глаза остались такими же шокирующе голубыми.

– Привет, – мягко сказал Питер.

Нил моргнул. Прищурился. Снова закрыл глаза.

– Вот черт, – слабо прохрипел он. – Значит, три-ноль в твою пользу?

– Назовем это серой зоной, – сказал Питер. – Я тебя специально не искал. И ты четырежды спас мне жизнь на Кейросе-IV. – Маленький паршивец, он просто продолжал так поступать.

Нил сглотнул. Питер принес капсулу воды, приподнял его голову и помог ему пить.

– Чувствую себя премерзко, – пробормотал Нил, когда Питер опустил его голову обратно на подушку.

– Потому что ты пробыл в дешевой спасательной капсуле на неделю дольше ее максимального срока работы. Удивительно, что ты вообще жив.

Но, конечно, он был жив, потому что у Нила Кэффри было девять жизней – и потому что он и Питер встречались в самых невероятных местах еще с тех пор, как Питер был кадетом Галактического Флота, перебравшим спиртного и заблудившимся на рынке Терра Новы, а Нил – двенадцатилетним воришкой, промышлявшим на задворках того же рынка. Питер мог бы догадаться, что раньше или позже они снова встретятся, хотя сейчас он служил в подразделении Галактического флота, которое не должно было заниматься преследованием мошенников.

И главная причина, по которой он попросил перевода, заключалась в том, что он просто _не хотел_ больше ловить Нила.

Даже если Нил продолжать совершать глупости вроде этой, и наверняка ему пошла бы на пользу милая и безопасная камера.

– Полагаю, ты не хочешь мне рассказать, что делал в спасательной капсуле на брошенном корабле посреди седьмого квадранта, – сказал Питер.

Нил моргнул; казалось, он вот-вот снова уснет, но потом его усталые глаза встретились с глазами Питера.

– Все мертвы? – спросил он, и в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то открытое и беззащитное.

– Судя по всему, да, – сказал Питер. – Но тел мы пока не нашли.

– О, – пробормотал Нил.

– Ты был не с пиратами.

Нил покачал головой.

– Но и не с командой.

Еще один отрицательный жест.

Питер вздохнул.

– Ты должен мне эту историю, – сказал он. – В качестве платы за спасение твоей жизни – снова, – если ничего больше.

– Потом, – прошептал Нил.

– Да, – согласился Питер. – Потом.

Он поправил на Ниле одеяло, чуть повысил температуру в лазарете и снова вернулся к отчету. Некоторые записи (например, о взятии на борт некой спасательной капсулы) можно было перебросить в другой раздел отчета, который можно подредактировать или стереть, если это окажется абсолютно необходимо. Он не впервые проделывал подобное.

В какой-то момент рука Нила выскользнула из-под одеяла и его пальцы, холодные и сухие, нашли механические пальцы Питера. Питер позволил ему держаться. Раньше или позже им придется вернуться к ролям копа и преступника, и раньше или позже он должен будет услышать полную историю произошедшего.

Но не теперь.

И увидеть Нила снова было чертовски здорово.


End file.
